


Right Where I Should Be

by hry



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hry/pseuds/hry
Summary: What does Johnny do weeks after he's been kicked out of his best friend's apartment?





	Right Where I Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after FF#17: The Roommate Experiment.

Peter Parker is sound asleep, and there is a good-looking man who is groggily collecting some clothes that are scattered all over the floor. He dresses himself up then leaves without waking the sleeping man to say good-bye. _Not like we're gonna see each other again, anyway_ , he thinks.

Peter, still sound asleep, is facing away from the window, now aglow from the fiery flames of his best pal, the Human Torch.

Johnny Storm stealthily opens the window and shimmies himself in, simmering his flames down in between the motions. He comically tip-toes to the edge of the bed and sets himself down lightly on the shadow where Peter's latest hookup was. He feels himself heating up in anger at the thought, and then tries to calm himself down. 

Johnny's missed this: Peter's sporadic snoring, the lingering smell of Peter's webbing fluid, waking up to Peter beside him, cooking breakfast and buying lunch for two, and... Peter. They haven't gone out ( _as buds_ , Johnny bitterly reminds himself) ever since Peter had kicked him out of the apartment for throwing that dumb party. Of course, they had a great time, but it hadn't ended up the way Johnny had planned. He sighs longingly at what could have happened. Well, it's over now. What wasn't done was done.

He leans toward Peter, facing his back, and he inches himself closer, like he used to. He slowly puts a tentative arm over Peter's. This used to happen a few times before, but Peter would laugh it off, calling it normal and saying it happens when "the human mind is in its unconscious state." _But mine wasn't_ , Johnny always wanted to say.

A few moments pass, and Peter reacts, quite a bit late, to Johnny's arm resting atop his. Half asleep, the brunette softly squeezes the man's arm—he doesn't remember it being _this_ toned. With his eyes still closed, he slowly flips himself over, and he's now facing Johnny, whose mouth is slightly agape from the shock of how close Peter's face is to his.

Peter moves his head forward, his warm lips landing on Johnny's chin, then slowly drags his mouth higher, to his lips.

Johnny recovers from the shock and kisses Peter back. He's wanted to do this ever since both Peter Parker and Spider-Man had thanked him for the help and inspiration. After that came years and years of pining, of pretending to be interested in anyone else but Peter, of just holding it all in. You know, just normal friend stuff.

The slow shuffle of their mouths, the soft caress of Peter's hand on his cheek—Johnny felt like this was all a dream. And this so-called dream gets even better when Peter uses his spider-strength to push Johnny on his back and climbs on top of him, the kiss unwavering.

Peter teases the man under him, grinding himself down on his hard-on.

"F-feels so fucking good," Johnny moans, and he realizes at that moment, that he should have just kept his big, funny mouth closed and used it to keep kissing this beautiful, stupid moron on top of him, because Peter stops what he was doing and finally opens his eyes, and with his spider abilities, he pushes himself hard enough up to the ceiling, directly above Johnny.

"Johnny?!" Peter exclaims, his wide eyes reading pure shock. "What the hell!"

"Hey, hey," Johnny says calmly. He sits up, leans on one arm, and points a finger to the man sticking to the ceiling. "You started the kissing, not me."

"I can't fucking believe this."

"You and me both, pal." Johnny really couldn't. He's still got a hard-on and it's really taking everything in him not to grin about what just happened so it ends up looking like a grimace.

Peter eyes Johnny warily, setting himself down the floor with a small thud, and slowly walks toward the blushing man—oh, God, Torchy's _blushing_? 

He sits down at the foot of his bed and nervously irons the space between them with his hand, looking at everything on the bed but Johnny and.. his goddamn boner. _I_ really _can't believe this_ , Peter thinks to himself, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, uh, why'd you kiss me back then, huh, flamebrain?" Peter asks in a low voice, trying too hard for casual.

"Because, I—" Johnny starts to explain, "—hey, look at me, webhead."

Peter looks up, frowning.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Johnny answers with a hint of uncertainty in his tone, then he grins sheepishly at Peter, but when he sees that Peter's still frowning, he looks down, feeling himself heat up in shame.

After what feels like hours, Peter finally breaks the silence. "You and me both, pal."


End file.
